


The Death Of Ryan Ross

by Anonymous



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 2006, A Fever You Can't Sweat Out (Album), A Fever You Can't Sweat Out Era, Angst, Beating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kidnapping, Nothing Rhymes With Circus (Tour)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-16
Updated: 2006-07-16
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The news that shocked everbody... their leader Ryan Ross had died.. here is how it has effect the lives of both fans and family around the globe.This is the death of r.(This Came to me in a dream...)





	The Death Of Ryan Ross

**Author's Note:**

> hey guyzzzz i finally got outta skool!!!!!! so yeah that meanz i have more time to write FANFICZ!! :DDD

Ryan's Pov

I got up and looked at my flip phone. It was 5:00 am, whew I woke up a bit late I get out of my bunk yes bunk you might be wondering why I am in a bunk but it's because I'm on tour with my band panic at the disco! so we don't have beds but we have bunks anyway I go into the bathroom and strip and shower and brush my teeth. After I go out to the kitchen area and see our body guard zack's empty dog bed that he sleeps in. Hm.   
I got up to it and see a note   
"Dear panic at the disco   
I, zack cloudhall, will not be outside guiading the bus today so be careful. I was offered more money to guard all time lows bus so yeah I'll be back in to days.   
Later  
Zack"  
Oh well I guess that we won't have zack for the day. No biggie I'm sure we are in a nice state right now wherever the bus is parked.   
I go to the door and open it up and see that we are in fact parked inside of a dark alley in between two brick buildings with s garbage bin on the side and graffiti all over the walls a rat walks by and i scream and fall off the step I was on. I land in a puddle of what smells like piss and I groan but get up and turn around when I hear a deep voice call out to me.   
"Hey you,"   
I turn around.   
There is big musiclarr black man standing in front of me he has great hair- corn braids and he has lots of tattoos.   
"Say, are you and I related?" I ask because his face looks just like my uncle jo.   
He looks offended and I was about to say sorry when he delivers a punch to my mouth. I cry out in pain and stumble back into another body I hope it's brendon I thought to myself. Nope another black dude. I love blacks don't get me wrong but they are soo powerful and I'm very wimpy   
"ME? RelTed to you?? Hahahahahah m. No" he says and throws me to the floor and kicks me in my stomach and my penis.   
I feel them move my fringe out of my eyes so I reach to move it back but they slap me. One of them takes a knife and stabs my eye out. I scream in pain and they take me somewhere else.   
I reach in my pocket for my flip phone to call Beebo or spence but surprise they took it. They chop off a finger when they see I reached for it.   
They take me to an alley and sexually assault me and kick me and beat me. I think I'm seeing red........ blue... orange... purple..... black.... red.... blue..... orange... pinkzzzz   
Then I see one holding a gun to my head. Next I know I hear a boom and then I feel the worse pain ever   
Then I see nothing   
Dead.!

Beenonds pov  
I woke up it was 7 I look at my flip phone 1.2 and see one text. From Ryan.   
Ugh god   
I open it and see his text

July 29th, 2005—5:20 AM  
Ryan Rodd:   
Bsjksjdkbd. S hel

I roll my eyes. He is soo weird a lot of the times. I go to open his bunk but see he isn't there so I check the bathroom he isn't there I check the closet in the back where we keep our stage clothes he isn't there. I make a list of where I checked and where he wasn't:  
The kitchen not there   
The tv area not there  
Makeup station not there   
Rat dissection area not there  
Eat room not there  
Crying room not there  
Under his bunk not there   
Couch not there

Hm where could he be? I don't really care about him but I wanted to so badly just kick him right now so I think where haven't I looked? I go outside.   
I open the door and flies are flying around soemthing in the corner behind the bus. I turn the corner and see the most horrid thing ever

 

A pile of rotten diary products!   
It smells like dog shit so I say PHEW and walk away and then back in the bus. I sit on the couch and turn on the Cleveland show and relax. Ryan probably went to get me some eggs from the grocery store or something

Half hours later

Ring ring tong I hear come from my bunk along with this weird buzzing vibaration. I realize it's my flip phone so I jog to my bunk and see Spencer now awake two.   
"Morning" I say   
'Sup" he says  
I flip it open and see it's from our other body guard, Tim, and I accept it.   
T-Tim   
B-Brendon

B: waddup dog   
T: brendon I have serious news   
B: ok cool is it that my pay check is being raised   
T: i am afraid it's bad news bren.   
B:   
B: ok   
T: um well there was a fan outside your bus who saw this bod-  
B: yeah yeah hurry this up a bit would ya?  
T: I-  
T: Ryan's dead.   
B: ..   
t: Brendon?  
B: yeah   
T: .. Ate u ok   
B: ya  
T: .,.,.  
B: what   
T: come outside.  
B: ok   
*brendon hangs uo*

Back to normal pov

So I go outside and see Tim standing there with police. I didn't even hear them ,Crazy.   
"Hey brendon I'm so sorry bud I know you two had a thing and th-" Tim says   
"We were just friends. He was my s-" i speak but get cut off Rudley  
"Yeah, ok. zack said he is sorry for letting ryan die."  
"Tell him it was an honor." I say and turn around and go up to the police   
Are you sure he's dead I ask them   
"Yes Sir his heart hasn't pounded in 30 minutes it's confirmed"  
Then I see flashing lights. Who the fuc-  
Oh it's paparazzi my bad They take pics of Ryan's dead body on the alley floor and run away I don't really do much because I don't mind   
I go back inside and on our new computer and go to MySpace.com   
Username: panicatthedisco  
Pass: iforgot2

Loged In.   
I make new post titled sad news I type hey fans I'm sorry I have some back news that Ryan Rodd of panic at the disco! Has died we will find a replaced meant soon. Stay tuned   
X brend

I click post and notifcations flood my in box of people saying I'm crying or ok or sorry or is it true or say it isn't so or oh no or waaah

I log off and shut the computer off and go back to the Cleveland show.

Lily's pov

I wake up in my panicatthedisco theaamed room if you couldn't tell I'm a big fan I have blue hair eyeliner black lipstick panic shirt panic sweatpants and jacket and converse and socks and backwards hat some days if I'm feeling different anyway I log onto my myspace account   
Username: Laughingwheesel44  
Pass; brendonfuckmeplz99

Logged in

I see new post from panic at the disco sweet I think to myself I click on it   
Click  
Boop boop  
It shows the post.   
Sad news.

*reads it*  
What this can't be true I say to myself and comment that. I start crying my mom comes in and asks what's wrong I tell her and she says oh and walks out to do the laundry I start to cry my life sucks I go and I light up a candle in memory of Ryan Ross/Ryan rodd?  
After a few hours I decide I can't take this burning pain in my heart. I put on my MySpace:  
"gUyS,,, I cAnT tAkE tHiS aNyMoRe... eVeRy dAy sInCe RyAn'S dEaTh I fElT pAiN.... i'M gOnNa kIlL mYsElF  
xx LiLy "  
I post and go to my bathroom and I take a rope I had under the sink just Incase things ever got too rough and I tie it around my neck and tie the top part to the ceiling light. I stand on the edge of my bathtub and I jump off. I am swinging until my neck turns blue and then nothing because I died XD

dEaD!

Ryan's Dad's pov

Heh I stand up form my couch and go to the liqOUr cupboard to grab another box of "juic" by juice I mean very strong vodka with 100% alcochol. anywya I turn on my television and it's all confederates this, White House that... so I switch it to the other news station. I pause to take. A big swish of my vodka and smack my lips together. ahh. I put on EXTRA! EXTRA! celebrity news and they were talking about the new guns and Roses album coming out. sweet i love that classic rock. then it stitched to "breaking news: 17 year old rock star RyanRoss confirmed dead outside of tour bus in califoria"   
Tbh, I'm not surprised. I told my faggot son he should have gone to law school, but insidesd he made emo faggit swagger scene music. I take another swish and switch it to the celevand show


End file.
